


Simon Says

by LastOfTheLiving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Clueless Scott, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sassy Peter, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOfTheLiving/pseuds/LastOfTheLiving
Summary: Whilst following up on a lead with Peter, Stiles finds himself clinging onto life. There's only one way out of this and it's not the bite, it's something far, far worse.Peter likes loopholes, and he's just found the ultimate way back to becoming an alpha. But why stop there when there are just so many possibilities waiting to exploit?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had rattling around for a while, I thought with this sudden lock down spare time I find myself with I'd give it a shot. I'd love to hear what you think. I have more chapters. 
> 
> Warnings for language.

He swore loudly as the sound of a shot filled the air and the figure before him dropped mid flight, body hitting the earth with a soft thud and breathless groan. Peter’s first thought was to rip the shooter in two but they fled, a frantic heartbeat fading with each clumsy step which for a werewolf would have been oh so easy to follow. It had been a panicked shot in the dark but it had found a target none the less. 

Peter couldn’t give chase - there was the body on the ground, barely moving and eerily quiet considering who it was, if he died Peter was in no doubt that death would shortly find him too. He’d promised Derek he'd protect the kid, been glared at by an irate Scott and even given a stern scowl and sharp word from Lydia, he’d snapped sarcastically at them for never trusting him. 

He’d mooched, pushing the grumbling teen to the doorway as the rest of the group had split up. “ _Considering how many times I’ve saved your life you’d think there’d be just a little more gratitude.”_

“ _The whole trying to kill everyone thing kinda put a bit of a dampener on that._ ” Stiles had scoffed, rolling his eyes as they made their way to Peter’s car. “ _But I trust you… thirty percent at least.”_

_“Gee, thanks.”_

He’d often wondered whether he was paired with Stiles on such occasions just for the kid to annoy him or whether it was to give the other pack members a break from the mouthy teen, but on reflection the idea was cruel and entirely unfair. Peter and Stiles were good with research, they both knew things and could follow a lead better than the others. And although he’d never voice it out loud they both had a brain and got on reasonably well, they were a good pair to work together.

Seeing Stiles face down on the ground with the stench of blood leeching into the air made the wolf in Peter cry out for the pack. It might not have been his own pack - he’d destroyed any chance he’d had of having a pack long ago - but right now pack was what they both needed if they wished to survive the night.

 _Do some research._ They’d said. _Follow the armed guy into the woods, scout out information._

“Didn’t things turn out just peachy.” Peter hissed, gently turning Stiles over and wincing when he saw that the bullet had passed straight through the teen’s stomach which was pumping blood out with each heartbeat. Stiles’ eyes were glazed but open, blinking up at Peter but not entirely there. 

“Shit.” Peter swore again, louder this time. “Shit!” He held his hand over the wound but already knew that it was beyond that, Stiles needed to be in the hospital the second the bullet had hit to stand any chance. Now he was as good as dead. 

Peter’s brain was trying to think through the screaming thought of _Stiles is going to die_ to formulate some kind of way out, some plan that would end the evening in their usual snarky _live another day_ kind of way. He wanted Stiles to crack a smile and laugh, sit up and punch him in the shoulder for believing the joke before cowering back from the look Peter would have given him. But it wasn’t a joke, the kid’s heartbeat was starting to stammer. 

“Dammit what do I do? There's no time!”

Stiles was staring up at him, chest rising and falling too fast as he gulped in air offering no reply. He was blinking as though trying to stay conscious, looking to Peter for some kind of answer. 

“I can’t give you the bite, you wouldn’t survive.” Maybe that’s what the look meant? The bite would kill him faster than the bullet considering the state he was in. “There’s one thing… maybe… no.” He frowned at a memory. “No?” 

He remembered something his sister had told him years ago, they’d been in her study and she’d been researching wolf law. Before she’d died she’d taken being alpha to an entirely new level of dedication that was old school about everything, including pack control. Her voice was suddenly in Peter’s mind explaining an old werewolf punishment which in itself was an act of ultimate control, something that was as cruel as it could be life saving. One effect of this form of punishment - perhaps one of the few positives for the beta forced to endure it - was that it meant that their alpha could heal them. 

But that came at a price and Peter was in no way an alpha… not yet anyway. He allowed a small smile at the thought. Damn he was smart. 

_It **would** be incredibly useful to have Stiles in his back pocket…_

“Stiles?” He’d made up his mind, not wanting to deal with a dead teenager who had been useful in the past and who most definitely did not need to die that night, not that he liked him or anything and definitely would not be sad if he died… no, definitely not. 

“Stiles, look at me and keep your eyes open. I can save you but you have to agree, ok? You have to accept what I’m about to offer or it probably won’t work, if you don’t accept then it won’t be me that kills you, it’ll be the bullet.”

Considering the bloody mess he was in Stiles made a brave attempt to shake his head, eyes widening just the smallest amount as he groaned. 

“No, it’s not _the_ bite, you wouldn’t survive that but you will survive this, ok? I have faith in you. You’re too annoying to die but I don’t think anyone has done this to a human before.” He paused briefly, brain working over time, “But I think it should work… it’s that or dying, so your choice?” He shrugged as lightly as a man freaking out could and took Stiles’ left arm, lifting it towards himself. “You have to accept or you’ll die, simple rule for you alright, you got that?” 

The teen didn’t move and Peter wasn’t sure if that was acceptance, but he was definitely past the point of caring - he was dead anyway if he refused so Peter lifted and bit down on Stile’s palm until blood pooled out, swapping with his own palm he did the same and then held the two hands together so their blood pooled into one. The air reeked of blood, he spoke quickly to distract himself from it. 

“I make this claim as this human’s new alpha, bonding him to me as punishment for being a complete idiot and getting himself shot.” 

He needed a reason for the claim to work… according to his sister and some really old dusty books he'd briefly laid eyes on a decade ago. 

“He accepts this punishment and claim.” He met Stile’s gaze and flashed his eyes so those of a wolf bore into the quickly fading human ones, hoping that what he thought might happen actually would, after all he deserved some kind of reward for this. “Stiles, do you accept?”

Stiles just looked back unwavering for some long seconds, wasting breaths that were becoming numbered before finally he gave a slow, short, and rather confused nod. 

The second he accepted a burning heat past from Stiles’ bloodied hand through Peter’s, growing more and more painful with every moment, like fire running through conjoined veins from teen to wolf Peter held on fiercely as it engulfed them. His stomach felt an impact, front and back as the ghosted bullet passed, the wound opening and then his werewolf ability finding it and attacking back.

Peter howled, writhing as he fought to hold on to the teen’s hand until suddenly the pain stopped, leaving him to break the contact and collapse back with a whimper, eyes closing as he struggled to regain his composure. 

After a few long minutes of silence a rustling beside him made Peter open his eyes, he looked up in wary surprise to see Stiles sat rather dazed but looking very much still alive and so much better than he had a mere few minutes ago. 

“Shit…I can’t believe that worked.” Peter smiled, amazed at himself. 

Stiles was blinking rapidly, looking down at his hand and then to the rest of his body, fingers finding his stomach where the shot had entered but now the skin was whole and unmarked. Blood still stained his clothing and the ground around them but the injury was gone. “How did you…?” He frowned and looked at Peter, “What did I just agree to? Why… where’s the… what?” A quizzical eyebrow raised in disbelief, the death that had haunted the air was still poignant but strikingly less so, drying into the earth as though it had forgotten it’s purpose. 

“You agreed not to die, let’s make that perfectly clear.” Peter smiled what he was sure was a hugely predatory grin, the implications of the claim running through his mind already. He stood and dusted himself off, offering Stiles a hand he pulled him shakily to his feet. “I just took your injury as my own and healed myself, you’re welcome by the way. How do you feel?”

“Erm… well…. definitely not dying anymore so yeah, wow.” He kept looking down at the bullet hole through his red (now a different shade) hoodie and the huge amount of blood, he was wavering on his feet slightly as he continued to frown. “Wait, you said something about being my new alpha?” He suddenly stopped the inspection of his hoodie and looked up. “That’s not legit right, that’s not actually a thing?”

Peter barked a short laugh and turned to him, flashing his reclaimed red eyes at the kid. “What do you think?”

“Oh…. shit.” He flinched as though the knowledge psychically hit him.

“It’s as surprising to me as it is to you, but you accepted and again hate to keep bringing this up but I did save your life.” Peter was looking down at the bloodied grass until a flash caught his eye, leaning over he retrieved the bullet that had almost taken Stiles’ life before pocketing it. “Best not mention this to anyone for the time being, we should figure it all out first, gives me some time to do some proper research.”

Stiles flung his arms out which almost sent him wobbling back to the ground, mouth forming empty words for a second like a fish out of water, brows furrowed more than Peter had ever seen them. And that kid had some serious eyebrow power. “Did you even know what you were doing?… How the hell did you suddenly become an alpha?” 

“Your alpha.” 

Stiles tutted loudly and rolled his eyes. “Please, you are not my alpha.”

“Stiles, I just -and I beg you to remember this because it was literally only a handful of minutes ago - asked you into my pack, you accepted and an agreement was made. Whilst I’m surprised that it worked on a human I do not distrust my sister’s werewolf knowledge, you’re just lucky that I remembered it or you’d be dead. So I saved your life, and as payment you’re now in my pack. So yep, definitely your alpha.” 

Peter smirked and began walking back towards the car which was a mile or so away through the forest, they’d been tracking someone which had led to their predicament, but now there really was no point trying continue the hunt, they were long gone and the stench of Peter and Stiles’ blood was polluting the air. 

Peter needed a stiff drink, maybe a celebratory one… as alpha. He really couldn’t stop smiling.

Stumbling to follow Stiles was still waving his arms around dramatically. “But I’m in Scott’s pack, how does that even work? Can I even _be_ in two packs?”

“Technically you _were_ in Derek’s pack, Scott just never noticed, I mean _come on_ your pack meetings are at the old Hale house and…” Peter paused, noticing that the Stiles kept yawning despite his obvious angst, stumbling on heavy feet as he tried to keep up. “Are you tired?”

“No.” Stiles blinked heavily as he nearly collided with Peter who had stopped to face him. “Can’t I just leave your pack and rejoin Scott’s? Because I totally quit.”

“No. And again you were in Derek’s, you’ve never been in Scott's.” Peter answered bluntly. “The bond we formed is somewhat forced, as I said I need to read up on it but I’m pretty sure once it kicks in you’re going to be following me around like a puppy, which considering all the dog jokes you throw at us is going to be somewhat amusing. You’ll be more than happy with the situation i’m sure, once it fully kicks in.”

“Wha…?!”

“Tell me how you feel.” Peter demanded, flashing red eyes. 

Stiles immediately answered, there wasn't even a gap at the end of Peter's words. “I’m tired. I feel like I haven’t slept in a month, and I think I’m only standing because I’m really pissed off.” He swayed and would have fallen if Peter hadn’t caught him, brown eyes blinked dazedly at red ones. “Why am I so tired? And why did I just tell you that? Shit.” He drew out the expletive.

Peter sighed. “I healed your physical wounds, but emotionally you’re obviously a wreck… that or the massive blood loss.” He shrugged. “You should probably sleep it off I guess, it’s kinda hard to know with humans. I’ll take you home.” 

“But my dad…” Stiles sounded panicked at the thought of Peter showing up at the front door which was understandable, at least for the time being.

“He won’t even know I was there, it’s fine. We can work with each other for a while until we understand exactly what we signed up for, ok? But as I said don’t tell anyone about what happened tonight, got it?” He flashed the eyes again to hammer home the command, trusting that it would work. “Now are you going to sleep or do I have to slam your head into something?”

Peter grinned madly as Stiles slowly nodded before passing out, he lifted the teen over his shoulder and began a somewhat quicker walk back to the car. The night may not have turned out as planned but Peter had a whole new deck of cards to play with and a beta who would be loyal no matter what, he might not have been a wolf but he was an intricate part of Derek and Scott’s life, one he could now very easily pull apart. 


End file.
